


Bad Medicine

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has a cough, and he's more than a little suspicious of Sheila's natural remedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



There’s a wet cough emanating from beneath the blanket. She lightly pokes it with the tip of her finger. “Thou must drink this, milord,” she says, with great import. “It shall calm thy lungs and soothe thy throat.”

A red-eyed glare greeted her. “Lady, there’s no way I’m gonna slug down whatever slop you medieval nutjobs call medicine.”

Sheila pouted. “Tis no more than a muddle of peppermint, thyme and warming herbs in wine.”

She thrust the tankard forward as Ash eyed it. “Howd’ you even know what peppermint looks like? For all you know it might be poison ivy!”

He prattled on until it occurred to Sheila that an open mouth provides a perfect target for those with good aim. Sheila tilted the cup forward, as a wide-eyed Ash sputtered and drained it. Almost all of it went down his astonished throat, his flailing too late.

She smiled angelically and kissed his forehead. “I shall check thee in four hours. Rest until then; I shall be here when ye awaken.”

He pouted and turned over. “IF I wake up,” he muttered.

She smiled to herself and picked up the mending, noticing what he had not – that he already sounded better.


End file.
